


Blue and Sparkly

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: #blameFaith, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Ian had made peace with the fact that he wasn't normal, but then Barley goes barging into the room and- he just has a way of making him feel okay.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128
Collections: Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum





	Blue and Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot based off a silly prompt that everyone is in on HAH
> 
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility  
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo

* * *

Ian wasn’t exactly sure when he realized he was  _ different _ , but if he had to roughly estimate,... perhaps around puberty? 

The first time he ever came, he’d been roughhousing with  _ Barley _ of all people when his arm pressed against his neck and cut off circulation- when he’d felt an odd fluttering warmth in his stomach.

The next moment he was slammed into the ground onto his back, gasping hard, from the breath being knocked out of him or the flashing lights behind his eyelids… he wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was that they’d stopped fighting after Barley freaked out over hurting his little brother, then he was running to the bathroom, panicking that he had wet his pants somehow.

That day he learned two things.

Whatever he just felt had felt…  _ good. _

Being slammed into the ground by Barley also felt good.

Barley would eventually give him the talk when questions arose from Ian that he didn’t necessarily want to ask mom

Eventually, he got older, he watched porn, he learned some  _ more _ things…

Everyone’s cum was white. At least, most common species had white cum, but that wasn’t the issue, the issue was that his own was  _ not _ .

It was pale blue and it sparkled.

It fucking  _ sparkled. _

And then when he’d clean it from his clothing or bedsheets, no matter how much he scrubbed the materials, it still  _ sparkled. _

At this point, he was better off everyone thinking he was simply an arts and crafts enthusiast rather than- oh you know-  _ having blue sparkly cum _ . At least, he deducted, once he found out that it was  _ not _ the norm for elves, it wasn’t fatal. That eased most of his worries.

What he  _ did _ worry about was the intense attraction to his brother he developed or that he liked pain.

Okay maybe loved it, but in his defense, it felt so  _ good. _

...and maybe those two things happen to go hand in hand like peanut butter and jelly.

Or the pain thing just had to do with the fact that Barley was so much bigger and stronger than he was, that he could pin Ian anywhere and have his way with him… He blinked, wiping stray saliva from his chin, his eyes forcing themselves to study the material in front of him. Math! _ Piece of cake- _

“Ian, holy fuck!” A loud thunk followed as the door hit the wall and proceeded to go back the way it came from with the force it was opened.

“What the fuck Barley?” Ian kept his hand over his chest, waiting for it to calm down after he realized it was just Barley.

“No time young Iandore- I just discovered the most amazing thing ever!- now tell me Ian… what color is your yogurt?”

“My.... yogurt?” Barley's hands fell onto his shoulders and shook him back and forth in his seat.

“Yes! Your yogurt! Baby making juice, splooge,  _ jizz _ -” 

“Okay those are awful please stop listing names for it.”

“Well?”

“...why?”

“I was talking to some people on a wizard forum and  _ apparently _ anyone who has magic affinity has sparkly gravy- it’s one of the ways you can tell if someone has the capability for magic-!”

“Oh… that’s interesting…”

“Now tell me! What color is your cum?” Barley stared at his flushed face and furrowed eyebrows, taking it as a sign that something was amiss. “Unless… you’ve never masturbated before? Oh Ian that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard… here let me-” His hands immediately reached down to the button on his pants and Ian had but a split second to kick away and slide on the wheels of his chair.

Ian continued to spin in the chair slowly as his hands covered his pants, spluttering out a reply “ _I’ve_ _masturbated before,_ jeez Barley….”

“Then?” The other crossed his arms and stared. Ian watched him wearily as his eyes looked to the side, face warm.

“Ugh… it’s a light blue color and it  _ sparkles _ … is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“...”

“Barley?” Ian turned to where he was standing only to see he wasn’t there anymore, instead, Barley was bent over his bed, holding a magnifying glass to the sheets. “ _ What the fuck _ .”

“You're right! It seems the shine of the sparkles fades with time but never really disappears…”

“Barley I’m going to cry and it’s going to be your fault.”

“Relax! What’s some cum analysis between bros… now if only I could see what it looks like fresh from the source…” His eyes slowly trailed over to Ian who had the realization dawn on him.  _ Barley was closer to him than the door or his staff were but if he could make a run for it _ \- 

“Ah!” Ian was tackled to the ground before his hand could reach his staff, Barley’s weight heavy as he hit the floor.

“C’mon bro, this could be huge! It could even have magical properties!”

“Argh okay okay just get  _ off _ . You’re heavy Barley.”

As soon as he said that, he found himself able to breathe again, and just as soon, he was flung onto his bed. By the time he managed to sit up and regret his decision, Barley had situated himself between his legs, kneeling on the ground and gripping his thighs.

“... so do you plan on helping or something?”

“Of course!” He squirmed at the attention. “How  _ else  _ am I supposed to see it fresh from the source? Besides.. I’m willing to lend a hand or two.”

“Uhuh…”

“So, anything specific you’re into? I can play porn if you want to make it easier, just let me know what makes you shoot your goo.”

“ _ That was awful _ -" he rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "I don’t uh. Well…”

“Hey, I won’t judge you!  _ Promise _ .” And then Ian figured he might as well tell him.

“Well… I tend to get hard… when you rough house with me… I  _ think _ I like the pain.”

“Ohohoho you’re a masochist? I can work with that, does it matter who is doing it?”

“Not r-really, I-I don't mind if it’s you…” He pursed his lips for a moment. “What  _ is _ a masochist anyway?”

“Oh you know.” Barley hands were already on his pants, unbuttoning them and slipping them off Ian. “Someone who gets off of  _ pain.” _

Ian made a huh sound, surprised that his guilty pleasure had a name for it. Something that had a name must be common enough to have someone go through the effort of naming it. It just made sense. In this case, being a masochist was probably not the strangest thing in the world. By that logic of course.

"You know… there's another word for the opposite actually." Barley made small talk as he stroked the now uncovered thighs, eyeing the bulge who's only protection now was his underwear. "Someone who enjoys watching pain or causing it are usually referred to as sadists,  _ but _ you probably already knew that, didn't you?" His head moved forward, letting him blow air onto the wet spot that was slowly forming. Already, it had a twinkling quality to it.

"A-Are you a sadist…?" Ian balled his hands into his bedding nervously.

"Nah, can't really consider myself one- but I also can't deny how much I'd like to see you squirm." 

His mouth bit into his thigh, hard.

"Ahn-!" 

Barley paid him no mind, licking at the marked skin and moving closer to Ian’s crotch. Ian’s voice cracked the higher it went, it was terribly cute. He  _ needed _ to hear  _ more _ . Eventually, his mouth reached fabric and he switched tactics, taking in as much of Ian’s dick into his mouth through the underwear as he could, humming at hand grabbing the bed sheet beside his legs in the peripheral.

No. Wait.

This position wouldn't do.

“Ian, I don’t want to  _ contaminate _ the cum by accident… is there another position you would prefer? I figure you’re not going to run away at this point.” His smirk widened at the blush that served to confirm his statement.

“C-Could I sit on your lap while you help me? I want you to- ah you know…” Ian looked away as he brought his hand up to cup his throat, face becoming darker, as if it was even possible at this point.

“ _ Kinky _ -” Ian coughed “-But that should work.” 

And work it did, for a split second before he leaned back against Barley- then the next he could feel a distinct hardness behind him that he didn't have a chance to think about because there was a hand slipping into his underwear and stroking him with such skill that he couldn't imagine how in the world  _ Barley _ was so good at-

"Gck!" Barley's other arm was now pulling him close with a chokehold,  _ a chokehold _ .

Oh god.

Barley was  _ choking _ him.

Ian had never felt this good in his  _ life _ .

The next minute was filled with his own choked out sounds as he came into Barley's fist with twitching hips, then the arm around his throat loosened and he took in heavy breaths at the opportunity, slumping back on onto the other.

Everything was hazy and calm and perfect.

Then it wasn't. 

"Huh, hearing about it is one thing… but seeing it is something else altogether," his hand moved from his dick and upward- 

"Barley-"

"Blegh, it tastes worse than normal cum- it's like if I took those cough pills with the medicine inside… oooh, but my tongue is tingly now." He continued to stare at the cum in his hand, turning it this way and that to watch the light catch on the sparkles that were there but yet had no real form.

"Barley this feels very elaborate somehow."

"Pshaw- who do you take me for? Of course it was."

"You can't deny- oh wait you said yes?"

"Yes, how could you tell?" 

Ian wiggled his hips, pushing back on the hard object he'd felt before that he  _ knew _ was Barkley's dick.

"How clever of you young Iandore~ but I heard no complaints from you!" 

"I've literally gotten so many boners for you at this point it's not even  _ funny _ \- hey stop laughing!"

"You're so  _ cute _ though!"

"Well I uh-  _ fuck you _ ."

"Sure, mom doesn't get home for like another hour or two."

"...wait actually?"

"Yeah."

Ian turned back to Barley slowly, eyes wide and excited.

"... do it, _do it_ _now Barley_."

"Alright! One nice fucking coming right up!"


End file.
